Buried Voice
by Amber Nikole Leigh
Summary: I got tired of all my pain & suffering, as well as others, so I buried my voice when I was 9. I haven't spoke since then. I was teased at first, then I was shunned. I'm the outcast. Until my Aunt shows up & takes me to Japan, where I meet the Host Club. Can they help me dig up my voice or will it stay buried forever, where even I can't get to it? Rated M. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter I

** Buried Voice**

* * *

**Disclaimer: THIS IS RATED M FOR GRAPHIC LANGUAGE, SCENES, AND VIOLENCE/SUICIDE! I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just OCs and some scenes. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!** **I apologize for any offensive or hurtful content.**

* * *

****By the way:  
_Italics are Ashley's thoughts.  
_**_Italic Bolds are what Ashley writes in her notebook.  
_**

* * *

**Prologue/Introduction****  
**_ What's up? I'm Ashley Fontenot. I am 17 years old, and a junior in high school. Don't judge, I got held back a year in elementary. I don't think it really matters though. I don't talk. I don't laugh. I don't make any noise. Why you ask? Well my mom dies eight years ago and my dad couldn't handle it, so he committed suicide two weeks later, so now I wear either tape or a medical mask over my mouth to make sure I don't talk. I also live with my brother's brother, even though my aunt, my mom's sister, told me that she wanted me. I have yet to see her since the funerals. Oh well.  
I bet you're wondering who I look like, huh? Well I have my moms and aunt's reddish-brown hair, hour-glass figure, decent sized breasts ~42 C =^^=~. I get my dad and uncle's brains and strength. However, my eyes are my own. Both my parents, aunt, and uncle have brown eyes. But I have Peridot eyes, I remember my mom comparing them to new spring grass with gold scattered over them ~Because I have gold with the light, unusual color.~ I'm average height I guess, five feet six inches.  
Anyway, enough of that. Read on.  
_**  
Chapter I  
** _Man, I hate mornings._ I sighed as I laid in my new bed, looking up at my new ceiling. _I can't believe I'm in a mansion...in Japan. My life is changing so fast. I don't know how to feel. _  
** (Flashback)  
**_ Man, no matter what day it is, school just sucks._ I sighed as I listened to my iPod. I didn't even noticed the extra car in the driveway as I walked into the house. When I opened the door I saw my Uncle talking to a woman with reddish-brown hair. _Woah. Huge sense of Deja Vu. _I pulled my headphones out as I closed the door. The woman heard the door shut and jumped out of her seat to run to me. She threw her hands around me as she squealed. I looked at my Uncle in confusion. He just gave me a sly smirk. The woman pulled me arms length from her, to look at me I guess.  
"Why in the world do you have black tape over your mouth?" My Uncle stood up at that point, as he answered for me.  
"She started doing that a year or so after she got here . She does it so she can't talk. It's either tape or a surgical mask, depends on the day." the woman looked at me with confusion in her big brown eyes.  
"Well maybe she will start talking when we get to Japan." I shook my head in confusion as I pointed to the woman and looked at my Uncle.  
_Who the hell is she and what does she mean 'get to Japan'?!  
_Uncle understood me and chuckled. "That's your Aunt Ally and she is here to take you, like she promised all those years ago."  
_...Wait...WHAT?!  
_The bastard kept smiling at me. "Yup, she already packed all your stuff and sent it to her place, in Japan." the woman, Auntie, just smiled away as she turned to me again.  
"YUP! Oh, my husband already enrolled you in a school, with your uncle's help of course. So I hope you are ready, cause we are leaving, since you start school in about two days."  
_Hmm, I have a question...WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!  
_I yelled as Auntie dragged me out the door and into her rental car, on our way to the international airport.  
As soon as I walked off the private jet with Auntie, who was engulfed in a hug by a man who was starting to grey. I tilted my head to the side as I watched. Auntie looked at me over the man's shoulder and blushed as she pulled away.  
"Sweetheart, this is my niece, Ashley. Ashley this is my husband Tetsuo Hayashida." I nodded to him as he turned to face me. He smiled as he offered me a hand, so I shook his hand. His smile brightened. _Not bad-looking. I guess he seems nice enough._  
"Very nice hand shake." _You work out don't you?_ "I am so happy to meet you. You can call me Uncle. If you need anything at all, please come to me." I nodded as I turned to look over my shoulder to look for the baggage ramp. Auntie saw me looking around as it dawned on her what I was doing.  
"No dear, our bags are already on their way to the mansion." she had to stifle her giggle with the back of her hand. _Well, excuse the hell out of me for not knowing where my stuff was going.  
_"But honey, I thought we were going to go to dinner?" my new Uncle pointed out to his wife. _Hmmm food..._ Auntie blushed.  
"Oh of course! How could I have forgotten?" I rolled my eyes as I followed them to a man who was holding a sign with my name on it. He bowed and started leading us to a waiting limo. _So fancy. I wonder how long it'll take me to get us to all this money?_  
When we were all served our drinks at the fancy restaurant, that I was way under dressed for by the way, Uncle looked at me with a questioning look on his face.  
"What's with the mask? You sick?" I shook my head as I bent for my bag that I carried pen and paper in. As I pulled it out I lifted done finger to signal them to wait as I wrote my answer down and passed it to him.  
_** I haven't spoken in eight years and I wear it to remind me to not speak. And the airport wouldn't let me have the tape.  
**_He passed me the notebook as he asked, "Why not?" I sighed a deep breath in annoyance. _What I couldn't help it, I hate it when people ask questions. It's annoying._  
_** Because I don't want too. Drop it, please? **_ I scribbled and showed him and Auntie. They both nodded as our food arrived. _At least they'll stop with the questions for now._  
"So, are you going to tell her about her new school?" Auntie asked as she picked up her water. Uncle nodded as he wiped his mouth. "Of course." I continued eating. I paid attention though.  
"You will be attending Ouran Private Academy. There is a packet about the school rules and such in your room, just so you know." I nodded.  
"You will be a second year. You will have to wear a uniform." _Over my dead body.  
_ "Your schedule is at the school, so you'll get that tomorrow. Um, I can't really think of anything else to say at the moment. The headmaster will explain everything tomorrow." I gave him the thumbs up as I chewed.  
On the ride to the mansion I found out Uncle is very, very, rich. Yeah, he owns a few companies and all that jazz. It doesn't impress me though._ By the way I already know Japanese. Just so you know it pays off to teach a foreign exchange student's mom English. You get lessons right back. =^^= _  
Anyway. When I was shown to my room, I shut and locked my door and started punching the closest wall. _Could you blame me? Yes I am still upset about all this. I mean think about it: I wasn't given a choice, a warning, or anything for this. I was just moved like...a piece of furniture? A chess piece? I don't know, I'll come up with something later. _After I wrapped my bruised and bloddy hand, I crawled into bed and passed out.  
**(End Flashback)**  
_I wonder how today will go...? _

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. It would make me and the Food Gods very happy if you reviewed. ^^**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Only OC(s) and some scenes. Please enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter II**

I just swung my legs over the edge of my huge bed, grabbing my alarm clock in the process. _Man what the hell is the point of having an alarm clock if I'll be up before it goes off? Damn internal clock._ I push the off button on it anyway as I head to the in-suite bathroom.  
About 20 minutes later, I was walking out of the bathroom in my sky-blue matching lace bra and undies, as I put my belly button ring back on. **(What? I know some of you wanted to know what she was wearing XD) ** I leaned on one foot as I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked at the wall that was holding the yellow monstrosity that I am suppose to wear to school. _I am not wearing that._ I just sighed and walked to my closet. I had looked up what the boys uniform looked like so I could semi-copy it.  
When I threw open the closet doors I took out my black skinny-jeans, a white button down shirt, my navy blue blazer, a navy blue fedora, a black tie, and my ankle-high purple converse. I put on the pants and shirt, but I left the shirt un-tucked and the top three buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, I left the tie loose. I put on my converse and folded down the top part of the shoes, you know it looks cool. Then I looked in the mirror to put on my 4 earrings in my right ear, the other 3 earrings in my left, my multiple bracelets, my mom's dog-tags, and my dad's graduation ring on. I also used my fingers to brush my hair into a low side ponytail, that went over my shoulder. **(You know when you put your ponytail at the nape of your neck on the side? Yeah that) ** I then added the fedora, tilted a little on the left. And last I put a medical mask over my lips and nose. I grabbed my blazer and bag with one hand and slung them over my shoulder as I walked down the stairs to the car waiting outside for me.  
_I have a feeling today is going to be interesting.  
_ When my driver pulled in front of the school, I could feel myself sweat-drop. _It's pink. And it has a clock tower..? What kind of school needs a clock tower? _I shook my head as I got out the car and started walking to the main office. I ignored the stares and whispers I was getting, after all, I'm use to them.  
I walk into the main office to a woman's back facing me. I stood there, waiting for her to notice me. _Man, I haven't been here that long and I'm already bored._ I cleared my throat, hoping to get the woman's attention.  
"How may I eeeeeeek!" I raised my eyebrow at the secretary as she held her hand over her heart and taking deep breaths. _Wow. Great way to start my first day. _I tilt my head to the side.  
"Sorry about that. You just startled me. How can I help you ma'am?" I sigh as I pull out my notebook and pen.  
_** I'm the new student. **_  
I lifted it up. "Oh. Okay, one moment please." I nodded as I leaned against the wall by the door. I watched the door the lady went through. About five minutes later a tall, lanky boy with black hair and glasses walked out of the room. He stopped in front of me to push up his glasses. _Not like you need to push them up._  
"You must be the new student...how interesting..."  
_** What is that suppose to mean?**_  
I faced my notebook to him. After he pulled out a black book, he started writing in it as he walked out of the office. _What the hell. _I was too busy watching the guy walk away to hear the secretary come out of the headmaster's office.  
"Go on back." I turned to see her point toward the double doors of the principle's room. I nodded and headed toward the open doors.  
I sweat-droped when I walked into the room. This is what I saw:  
A man in his early-40s dancing around in his office to the Emperor's Waltz with a rose in his mouth. _What the hell is going on here?  
_I knock on the doorjam and all of a sudden I am being pulled into a twirl as he continued to dance. I felt myself smiling under the mask. What? Could you blame me? It was fun. He spun me into one of the chairs in front of the desk and he continued to spin to the radio to turn it off. He was smiling at me when he sat in his high back chair.  
"So, Miss Fontenot, it is very nice to meet you officially. I have spoken to both your Aunt and Uncle. Your Uncle explained the mask situation, so I will allow you to wear it." I nodded as he spoke.  
"But I thought your Aunt bought you a uniform?"  
_** She did, but I don't wear dresses. Sorry. So would it be alright to wear what I'm wearing? I also have to wear converse or skater shoes, because I very flat feet and your required shoes hurt and pinch my feet.  
**_He gave me a kind smile and nodded. "Of course. I'll email all your teachers to let them know that you have my permission to wear what you're wearing."  
_** Thank you, Sir.  
**_"Do you have your map and schedule?"  
_** I already have the map and schedule memorized.  
**_"Impressive. Now, do you have any questions?"  
_** I actually do. Is there a music room?  
**_I barely noticed the gleam in his eyes as he answered. "There is only one music room open. It's on the third floor. Music Room 3." I nodded _Music Room 3 huh? I'll have to check that out. _  
_** Thank you very much.  
**_"Be sure to stop by if you have anymore questions or problems." I waved as I walked out of his office as I head for my first class of the day: 2-A.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review. I should have more up with in the week, but no promises because I am moving..so I apologize if I get delayed.**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, just OC(S). Please Read and Review. Thanks XD**

* * *

**Chapter III**

_ Man this place is huge. _I had just walked up to the classroom door. I took a deep breath as I walked in.  
You know that feeling you get when you know your being judged, without even saying a thing? Yeah, that is what I walked in on.  
"Ah, Miss Fontenot. Welcome." I bowed in respect to the teacher as he faced the class to introduce me.  
"Class this is Ashley Fontenot. I would like all of you..." I zoned out as I stood up and looked at the class. I saw a girl with waist-lengh black hair and brown eyes sit up straight and narrow her eyes at me. I raised my eyebrow at her in question.  
"So Miss Fontenot, would you like to say a few words about yourself?" I shook my head at him.  
_** I don't have anything to say, Sir.  
**_"Very well. You can sit in any empty seat you see." I started heading to the seat all the way in the back, all the while I passed up a blonde boy, the guy with glasses, the spoiled chick, and some guy who was sleeping. I sat down and just put my head in my hand and tried to pay attention to the lecture.  
The bell rang to start lunch. I placed my head on my desk. _I forgot money for lunch. Damn it._ I heard someone clear their throat so I looked up to see the black haired girl glaring down at me.  
_** Can I help you?  
**_"I am going to give you one warning. I'm Kira Mizisoto, and I'm the head girl. You can go to the Host Club but you are not allowed..." she stopped as I stood up. I noticed the guy with glasses and the blonde guy watching. I looked at her, shook my head and walked out. I heard her hiss as I shut the door.  
Riiiiiingggggg. _Finally. _I got up with my bag as soon as the bell ring. I scratched the back of my head as I started for the door, next thing I know is I see a chest in my face. I looked up to see a very attractive guy with violet eyes and blonde hair. He smiled at me as he grabbed my hand and kissed it.  
"Hello princess. Would you like to join me and my friends for tea?" I rubbed my hand against my pants as I shook my head. His smile faltered a bit. _Sucks to be told no, huh? Haha can't always get what you want, even if you have money. _  
"Are you sure?" I nod as I walk pass him to start my hunt for the music room. I had the hurge to play some music.  
_ Why are there so many blasted stairs?! I mean come on! _I was bent at the waist with my hands on my knees and breathing really hard...I work out, I do, but running up about three flights of stairs without stopping is not fun. Don't do it. I took a deep breath as I stood up straight. I looked to my right to see a door that had like a dark cloud of some sort around it. _Hmmm, I'll check that out later._ I look to my left to see a sign: MUSIC ROOM 3. _Found you. _I power-walked toward the door.  
As I put one hand on each door -seems like rich people have a thing for huge double doors- I could've sworn I heard a child's laugh, I shrug it off as I push open the doors to reveal blinding white lights as rose petals floated down around me.  
_ What the hell am I walking into?_

* * *

**I am just letting everyone know that this may be the last time I update either of my stories for a while. The reason being is because I am moving, getting my GED, and I am getting some job training. So thank you for your understanding and support. Hugs to all my followers, friends, and everyone else! Until the next time, Ado!**_  
_


End file.
